Hell
by babylove969
Summary: Six months after Sasuke leaves for the Sound Kakashi Naruto and Sakura race to find him and bring him back... but how will the village react to his return?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been six months, six months since Sasuke left for the Sound. Six months since Kakashi brought Naruto back to Konoha after his fight with Sasuke. Six months and there was no word on where the Sound was or where Sasuke was. Six long months of just not knowing if he was alive or dead. Tsunade had people looking into where the Sound was located but so far nothing has come up. It was important to get him back Tsunade knew that if Orochimaru had his hands on the Sharigan there would be no end to his destruction. Naruto was growing more and more impatient as time went on he wanted to just go looking himself. It took Kakashi everything he could think of to talk Naruto out of it.

Kakashi had to agree he to wanted to go looking for Sasuke and drag him back home where he belonged. However, he knew that it wasn't that simple. Sasuke had committed a serious crime and in doing so he almost got an entire squad killed by going after him. If he ever was brought back he would be held accountable for his actions and very well could end up in jail or executed. Kakashi knew Tsunade would take it into account that he was a thirteen year old boy that watched his family be killed by his older brother. That event would become more problematic to a child in his or her teenage years especially males. So Kakashi knew that execution would be off the table if he had any doubt in that he would never let Sasuke come back. Children need to be able to make mistakes this was a mistake and Kakashi believed that he knew that. Sasuke was a good kid he truly was at heart he was just lost and confused. What he really needed was a parent that person to guide him in the correct direction and on the right path. Kakashi was hoping that he could be that person once they get Sasuke back.

Sasuke sat in a dark cold room how long he had been in the Sound for he didn't know. There was never any sunlight for they were underground so telling the days apart became a problem one that he gave up trying to figure out. It was the same everyday almost Orochimaru would call upon him to train he was be left bloody and tired for Kabuto to heal. Some days Kabuto would use chakra and some days he would do it the old fashioned way with stitches. Sasuke hated the stitches he never numbed him at all so each one was more painful than the next. No matter what he went through no matter how painful any of this was he knew he could never leave. He could never go back to Konoha it was no longer his home he had no place there. He will never leave the Sound no matter what.

Tsunade was sitting in her office surrounded by mounds of paper work upon paper work. It seemed like each time she finished one another one would just spring up like they were mating with each other. Though, it didn't help that she kept falling asleep every ten papers. The village had been quiet and for that she was thankful for it gave them the chance to finish rebuilding everything after the attack from Orochimaru just some months ago. Her greatest worry of late is finding Uchiha Sasuke before it was too late. She had a search team out there trying to find any information on where the Sound was located. They were instructed to not come back until they discovered something. So far it had been six months and nothing. Danzou and the counsel had made it very clear that they wanted Sasuke killed once he was brought back. Tsunade though didn't feel the need to go to that extreme he was still a child after all and children do make mistakes. If he wasn't a ninja or an Uchiha for that matter he wouldn't even be considered for the death penalty. He would just simply be a runaway Tsunade had seen a few in her days even when she was in Konoha the Third always tried to make a point that even though they are ninjas they are still children and all children need to make mistakes and given the chance to learn from them. In dealing with Sasuke she would need to remember those wise words of her former teacher.

Just then there was a knock at her door. She told the person to enter and to her surprise it was one of the men she sent to search for the Sound.

"My lady." The ninja said as he bowed in front of her.

"Do you have information regarding the Sound?"

"I do the others are outside waiting we have located the Sound. It's all in this file."

The ninja handed Tsunade the file then he bowed and left and she waved him away. Just before he reached the door she called to him.

"Wait find Kakashi and bring him here tell him it's urgent."

"Yes Lady Hokage."

The man left the room and made his way to find Kakashi he knew that Kakashi would want to go out right away after his fallen student. Tsunade looked through the file as she waited for Kakashi to come to her. There were pictures of the entrance to the Sound and a map of the exact location of it. Fifteen minutes later Kakashi was standing in front of her waiting to hear what she has to say.

"The search squad has returned they were able to locate the Sound."

"So now what do you wish to do?"

"I want and need to send a team in there to get Sasuke out of it. I want you to be the leader of the squad."

"I'm more than willing to do that you know that."

"The question is who do I send in besides you? Naruto and Sakura will want to go, but it's too dangerous for them. On the other hand I can't just send anyone there's no guarantee the Jounins will give it their all plus they won't kill Sasuke given the chance."

"I agree, but I think given the circumstances Naruto and Sakura would be the best choice for this mission. They know Sasuke they won't try and kill him plus they might be able to talk Sasuke into leaving willingly."

"And if you come across Orochimaru what good will they do?"

"In all honestly my Lady none of the other ninjas in this village stand a chance against Orochimaru so it really doesn't matter."

"Alright I'm going to trust you on this. Get there get Sasuke and get the hell out of there. I can't afford to lose anymore ninjas."

"I'll bring them all back safe."

"I hope so. I want Sasuke away from Orochimaru just as much as you but I'm not willing to lose any of my ninjas to do so. Am I understood?"

"Yes Lady Hokage."

"Leave when you are ready."

With that Kakashi gave a bow and headed out to find Naruto and Sakura so they could get their gear together. Kakashi knew he only had one chance to get Sasuke back from that snake and he was going to make sure he made it happen. Nothing will stop him from getting Sasuke back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kakashi made his way to the bridge where the three of them always met. He needed to leave as soon as possible it was going to be a two day journey to get to the Sound. The longer Sasuke was there the longer he was at Orochimaru's mercy. There was no telling what had happened to Sasuke in those six months and Kakashi didn't want to leave him there any longer. Kakashi got to the bridge and sure enough there was Naruto and Sakura standing there waiting for him. They turned around and looked in his direction as they heard footsteps.

"You're late!" they both yelled together.

"Yes I was speaking with Tsunade-Sama we have a mission."

"Finally it's been a few weeks since we've been on one. It's about time." Naruto said

"What's the mission Kakashi-sensei?"

"A retrieval mission for Sasuke."

"What! They found the Sound?" Naruto asked

"They have located the Sound and it's just the three of us going in to get him. Now before you go and get your gear you must understand that we are going to the Sound. There is a very good chance we will run into Orochimaru this mission is dangerous and if you are not up to it then say so now."

"I'm getting Sasuke out of there and back home Sensei." Naruto said

"I'm going to I wasn't there to bring him back last time I'm not missing this time." Sakura said

"Alright then go get your gear and meet me at the front gates. Be quick it's a two day journey to get to the Sound."

They both nodded then headed off in the direction of their homes to get their gear and be ready to go. Kakashi did the same he headed home to get all of his appropriate gear that he might need as well as some medical supplies. There really was no guarantee what shape and condition that Sasuke would be in. Orochimaru was known for his experiments even though he wanted and needed Sasuke's body for the transfer that didn't mean he wouldn't put him through experiments or ridiculous training to break him down and make it difficult for him to fight back. He really had no way in predicting if Sasuke would be ok or not on any level. Not only that they all were just assuming Sasuke went to the Sound after the fight with Naruto they didn't actually have any proof they could get there only to find out that he never went. This mission was questionable at best.

Letting out a sigh Kakashi finished grabbing the few things he needed and headed for the bridge this was one meeting he wouldn't be late for. He was the first one there ten minutes later Naruto and Sakura came walking out together. Kakashi had to admit they did look determined and he was hoping he wouldn't let any of them down. If he had to make the choice between saving them and Sasuke he would save them. As much as it would kill him to leave Sasuke there he couldn't risk the lives of two ninjas for one. Especially when that one made the decision to leave and betray the village.

When Naruto and Sakura were standing there in front of him he quickly gave a look over to make sure they were ready. After being confident that they were all set he gave them a nod.

"Let's go."

Orochimaru starred down at a bloody Sasuke on the cold cement floor. They had been training for hours upon hours now and Sasuke was getting nowhere. It had been six months of this shit and he was just getting weaker and weaker. He kicked Sasuke right in the ribs as hard as he could sending the boy flying across the floor into the wall.

"You're weak and pathetic. After all this time you still can't master a simple technique as sending your chidori through your body. You're a disgrace to the Uchiha name."

Sasuke was full of pain all throughout his body. The technique wasn't as simple as Orochimaru thought. Orochimaru expected the world and more from him he didn't give him the chance to figure it out he would just start hitting him while he was trying to concentrate on his chakra.

"You're weak and you need to be punished for this display of disgrace."

Orochimaru walked over to Sasuke and grabbed him by the hair and dragged him over to the metal table in the room. He strapped him down Sasuke's struggles were nothing to him. Orochimaru turned around and picked up a scalpel and turned back around to him.

"You waste my time with your weakness and as such you will make it up to me by spending the night with me."

Two days it had been two long days traveling to get to the Sound. No one really spoke to each other on their travel only when they needed to. They were all in their in world and mind trying to figure out just how this would play out. They all missed Sasuke that much was sure Naruto had to admit though as he kept thinking about the situation he was getting angry at Sasuke. He felt like it was his fault that his friends had gotten hurt six months ago when they went after him and he would be his fault if any of them got hurt on this mission. He had caused a lot of physical and emotional pain to more than one person by his actions so yes he was discovering that he was very much so angry at Sasuke for doing all of this, and he wasn't sure how long that would last for.

Kakashi stopped them and told them to just wait. They were right at the entrance for the Sound now and now the mission really started. Kakashi debated whether or not they should wait for night to come or risk going in during the day. The problem was he didn't know what the activities were like or schedule for that matter. They were underground their nights and days could have been reversed he didn't know. Kakashi decided that they would take the risk and wait till night time at least if they got Sasuke out it would be easier to hide at night then in daylight and most of the ninjas should be asleep or in their quarters at the night time.

"We will hide and wait till nightfall before we go inside most of them should be asleep and not walking around inside."

They both nodded and they took cover behind some trees and watched the entrance. Maybe they would get lucky and Orochimaru would leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was finally dark enough for them to enter the Sound. Kakashi led them into the Sound it was dark the only light was that from lanterns on the walls. It was quiet though and for that he was thankful for. The problem was the place was like a maze how the hell were they ever going to find Sasuke in this he didn't know.

"How are we going to find him?" Naruto asked as if reading Kakashi's mind.

"I should be able to track his charka with my Sharigan."

Kakashi removed his forehead protector from his eye and tried to focus on Sasuke's charka signature. After a few moments he was able to detect it and he lead them in the direction of it. They went down what seems like three floors and the further down they went the colder and colder it got. So far they had been lucky and not come across anyone but they hadn't found Sasuke yet. Kakashi led them down a hallway full of doors with a small window in them. Kakashi couldn't help but look at them as he passed each one held a person chained up to a wall. Kakashi's guess was that this was the prisoner floor the ones Orochimaru keeps to do his experiments on. This was beginning to make Kakashi worry why would Sasuke be down here on this floor.

They finally came up to a door that held no window but Sasuke's chakra was coming from it. Kakashi looked back at the others and nodded signalling that this was the room. He then placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it relieved to find it unlocked. Kakashi stepped in first followed by Naruto and then Sakura. The room held a metal table in the middle of it with restraints on it as well as blood. The room was freezing and dark only lit by one single lantern on the wall to the right of the door. Kakashi didn't see Sasuke yet though. So he walked around the table and that's when he found Sasuke sitting in the corner.

He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt he's clothes was dirty and covered in blood. His body was shaking due to the temperature in the room Kakashi figured. He seemed to be out of it his eyes were off starring in the distance but it was like he didn't even recognize that anyone was even there and Kakashi found that to scare him.

"Sasuke" Naruto said

Sasuke didn't even look up at the sound of a voice. Kakashi walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him. He slowly reached a hand out to place it on Sasuke's shoulders. That got Sasuke's attention he turned his head and looked at Kakashi with his red eyes. Kakashi pulled his hand back realising that he scared the young man.

"Sasuke we need to get going."

"Go where?"

"To Konoha we need to head back home."

"I'm not going back there ever. This is home."

"You call this home! You look like hell you've certainly become stupid since you've been here." Naruto said

"Naruto" Sakura said

"Sasuke…"

"I'm not going."

"Sasuke listen to me where is Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked

"I don't know."

"When was he here last?"

"I don't know."

"You're an idiot that's why you don't know anything."

"Naruto you're not helping." Kakashi said

"I'm never going back I'm not leaving."

"Sasuke just listen you are leaving here whether you walk out of here willingly or I take you out of here. So decide, because you are coming back to Konoha it's that simple."

"No."

"Alright then" Kakashi said.

He reached behind Sasuke and hit his pressure point on the back of his neck knocking him out before Sasuke could say or do anything. Kakashi picked him up bridal style and was shocked at how light and boney Sasuke was. Kakashi led them back out of the Sound and he was thankful when they were back outside without running into any problems. Plus with Sasuke knocked out they wouldn't have to worry about dragging him back, not until he woke up that was.

"Kakashi-sensei are we traveling back straight through?" Sakura asked

"No we'll get further down and away from here then rest up for a few hours you haven't slept in two days."

Kakashi stopped once he thought they were far enough away from the Sound to be safe. They had made a fire to keep them warm and Kakashi had placed Sasuke down on the ground he would be waking up soon then it should get interesting. Sure enough an hour later Sasuke began to wake up. The first thing he noticed was that the air around him was warm and not cold and he wasn't sitting on hard cement but soft grass. His body was sore but he pushed himself up into a sitting position and took notice of his surroundings. There was his old team sitting around resting by a fire Sasuke wasn't in the Sound anymore and panic began to set in.

"I need to look you over and see if you have any wounds Sasuke." Kakashi said

"I'm fine and I'm not going back to Konoha I can't."

"Ya cause the Sound was so much fun right locked up in a room that's freezing. You really are a dumbass. And you would call me stupid you're the idiot."

"Naruto you're not helping any." Sakura said

"Why he shouldn't know how any of us feel. Do you even care that friends our friends that we went to school with almost died to bring you back last time. Do you even give a dam or are you that cold hearted."

"Naruto shut up." Kakashi said

"I'm not going back."

"Why can't you go back?" Kakashi asked

"What?"

"You said you can't go back why can't you?"

"I never said that."

"Yes you did you said I'm not going back I can't. So why can't you go back Sasuke?"

"I can't go back to Konoha, because Konoha has nothing to offer."

"I don't believe you Sasuke."

"It doesn't matter what you believe. Orochimaru will notice I'm gone then he'll be back to get me. All of this you're doing is pointless."

"Even if he comes back and I'm sure he will he won't get you I'm not letting that happen."

"Oh so you're strong enough to beat him off now? Gone a few weeks and you're magically stronger now."

"You think it's been a few weeks? Sasuke you've been gone for six months."

"What?"

"You don't even know how long you've been in the Sound for. Sasuke you've been gone for six months have you been down in that room the whole time?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe it had been six months already it didn't even feel like it was that long. How many days has he lost? What was the day was he still thirteen? It didn't matter what Kakashi said though he didn't have a choice he couldn't go back to Konoha.

"I'm not going back to Konoha."

"That's not a choice you get to make Sasuke. I need to look you over and see if you have any wounds."

Kakashi moved his hands to lift Sasuke's shirt up when Sasuke moved back and turned on his Sharigan.

"Don't touch me."

Kakashi took a deep breath clearly something happened to Sasuke to make him so afraid of being touched at all. Kakashi turned to Naruto and Sakura.

"Both of you go take a walk."

"What?" Naruto asked

"Just shut up and go do it."

Naruto and Sakura both got up and headed off into the woods for a walk to let Kakashi be alone with Sasuke. Kakashi then turned to Sasuke he didn't know what to do it was clear that something happened and all Kakashi found himself doing was wishing that it wasn't what he thought happened.

"Sasuke I don't know what happened to you in the last six months. If you're not going to tell me then I can't make you, but I have to make sure you don't have any serious injuries and to do so I need your shirt off. I'm not Orochimaru I'm not Kabuto. It's me we use to sit up at night and talk when you couldn't sleep from the nightmares. I've kept you safe from enemies I have never ever hurt you and I never will. Now will you please just let me look at you?"

Sasuke sat there for what seemed like the longest time and Kakashi thought he would never get an answer out of him. His eyes were lost he seemed to have escaped to some part of his mind where he didn't even have to register what was going on around him. Finally he gave a small nod.

"Ok let's get your shirt off here."

Kakashi gently helped Sasuke get out of his shirt, but Kakashi wasn't prepared for what was underneath. Sure Sasuke had some cuts and bruising on his arms and legs but what was under his shirt was just unspeakable. You could see every rib in his body Kakashi could even tell which ones were broken. His stomach was sunken in from so many months of starvation and dehydration. He was covered in dark purple and black bruising along with multiple cuts, scars, burn markings and whip markings. All of which covered not only his front but also his back. He couldn't fix any of this either it was something that just needed to be healed with time.

"You can put your shirt back on Sasuke."

Sasuke did so slowly his body was sore and it hurt to do any form of movement. This pain he was in would be nothing compared to what awaits him when Orochimaru gets his hands on him.

"Sasuke how did you get all of these injuries?"

"Training"

"Training? Is that why you look like you haven't slept more than a few hours in the last six months? Why you're almost starved to death is that training?"

"I was training."

"Sasuke what happened?"

"Nothing I was training. I'm not going back to Konoha."

"You are Sasuke and something obviously has happened and I will figure out what it is. For now you need to rest so lie down and try to sleep."

"You're going to make me go back there and I can't go back."

"Why Sasuke? Why can't you go back is it Tsunade are you worried about what she'll do, because I can tell you it won't be that bad she won't let them execute you."

"I don't care about her."

"Then it is, because you're scared of Orochimaru? It's ok if you are its understandable that you would be."

"I'm not going back."

"You are going back and it will be okay you just have to wait and see. Fighting won't work you know I can just knock you out again. So just cooperate and it'll go more smoothly. Now lie down and sleep."

Sasuke slowly laid down he didn't want to but he was tired and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes open for much longer. He closed his eyes and he didn't open them until he felt something being placed on top of him. He opened his eyes to find Kakashi placing a blanket gently over him to keep him warm. An hour later Naruto and Sakura returned and they too settled down to get some sleep while they still can before they had to leave in the morning. Kakashi stayed up watching Sasuke he kept having nightmares and one sentence caught his attention and his heart every time he heard it, "Please I can't go through that again Master please."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

To say the least Kakashi was relieved when he finally saw Konoha's front gates. It had been a long day that much was sure and Kakashi was very tired from this mission he hadn't slept the whole time almost four days now. Naruto had been quiet except for the times when he was yelling at Sasuke. Naruto had definitely changed from before the mission where he just wanted Sasuke home safe to now. The only things he said to Sasuke were angry and hateful and Sasuke he was a whole different story. The whole time he just walked beside Kakashi clearly exhausted and in pain but he kept up almost in fear of what would happen if he didn't. He was empty when Naruto said something he didn't even reply to him or to anyone. He was completely off in a different world and that scared Kakashi not knowing what he was thinking or feeling.

Kakashi knew Tsunade would be gentle with him especially when she saw what he was like. The problem was the council will want to interrogate him and that's what worried Kakashi the most. He would be with ANBU getting interrogated and no one was home up in Sasuke's head. There was no telling what they would do to him. The walk through the streets was awkward and intense to say the least. The villagers were whispering to themselves and fellow ninjas were giving Sasuke dirty looks some even making mean comments. Yet the whole time Sasuke remained completely blank. Once they arrived at Tsunade's office Kakashi told Naruto and Sakura to wait out there for them. Kakashi knocked and waited till he heard Tsunade's enter. He opened the door and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and guided him in. Tsunade was surprised to see Sasuke and Kakashi here in her office. She honestly thought it would have taken longer to get Sasuke out of the Sound. Tsunade took a moment to look over Sasuke from her seat. He was covered in bruises and cuts from what she could see which made her wonder what he was like under his shirt.

"So what do you have to say for yourself Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't say anything he didn't even acknowledge that someone was speaking to him. He just starred off into the air. This angered Tsunade that he didn't even answer her back and here she was thinking about going easy on him. Clearly he didn't learn anything in the last six months.

"Did you not learn respect in the last six months Sasuke?"

"Tsunade- Sama before you drill into him believe me that's not the issue."

"What are you talking about Kakashi?"

"Take a good look at him."

Tsunade took a deep breath in and took a moment to look over Sasuke again. She didn't see what Kakashi was talking about sure he was injured but it wasn't anything serious that she could see. Sasuke has had bruises and cuts before so it wasn't like he wasn't use to it. That's when she noticed his eyes they were empty, lifeless he wasn't even looking at her or anything for that matter. That's when Tsunade understood what Kakashi was saying inside Sasuke's mind no one was home. Tsunade got up and moved around her desk and sat on the edge of it so she was closer to Sasuke. She needed to get him back and aware in order to get anything out of him. She only had so long before Danzou would be up here with ANBU to take him away.

"How long has he been like this?"

"Yesterday he was talking a little bit but only when you said something to him and it was mostly the same sentence I'm not going back. I had to knock him out to get him out of the Sound and when he got up I checked him for injuries. He's covered in bruises, burns, whip markings; he's got cuts and scars on him that look like they were healed and cut open and stitched up again. He fell asleep last night all night he kept having nightmares and he woke up like this."

"We need to figure out how to get him out of this before Danzou gets here. It won't take long before he hears about this. If he goes into interrogation like this they'll tear him apart."

"How do we get him to snap out of it though? I don't even think he hears us."

"I don't know… Sasuke Sasuke can you hear me?"

Tsunade said while she waved her hand in front of his face, still nothing. Then she got an idea she placed her hand on the side of Sasuke's face and let her chakra flow through her fingers causing her hand to glow green. That got Sasuke's attention he flinched back and had his Sharigan activated. Tsunade pulled her hand away and gave Sasuke a moment to register what was going on. She knew that his Sharigan was on only, because she scared him.

"Sasuke I need you to focus and look at me in a few moments the ANBU will be here to take you away to interrogate you. I need you to answer some of my questions first though and I need you to be honest. Were you alone when Kakashi found you?"

"Yes"

"Where was Orochimaru?"

"I don't know."

"When did you see him last?"

"I don't know."

"Sasuke I need you to be honest with me here."

"He is being honest Tsunade-sama he really doesn't know. We found him in a room on the prisoner level he thought he was only there for a few weeks. He had no idea it had been six months. "

"Ok fair enough. Sasuke is there anything about Orochimaru that you could tell me? Do you know what he might be planning or what goes on in the Sound?"

"I don't know… it was just cold and dark. What day is it?"

"It's June the 5th it's also a Thursday. Have you been kept in that room the whole time?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"Sasuke what are you hiding? None of this makes sense not even for Orochimaru. You left here willingly he wouldn't have kept you locked up like that especially for so long. What aren't you telling me?"

Sasuke just stood there quiet. He looked completely exhausted like he didn't sleep at all in the time that he was in the Sound. Kakashi thought something wasn't right when he found Sasuke and now Tsunade was wondering the same thing. Something didn't fit they were missing something and that something was dam important. Before Tsunade or Kakashi could press Sasuke for an answer the door opened and in walked three ANBU and Danzou. Two ANBU grabbed a hold of Sasuke and one cuffed his hands behind his back with chakra resistant cuffs and the other put a blindfold on him.

"There's no need for all of that he is in no condition to fight back. He's not that great of a risk." Tsunade said

"He is an exile and a criminal that makes him my responsibility. He will be treated like every other exile. Take him to the interrogation room and begin the questioning where he will remain until his trial." Danzou said

The three ANBU left with Sasuke and dragged him to where they would be keeping him until the trial. Danzou gave Kakashi an evil look before he to followed out after the ANBU to watch over the interrogation. Kakashi turned to Tsunade hoping for some form of answers.

"His trial will be in a few days I'll set it up as soon as possible. I'll leave it open to the public so everyone can put in their opinions good or bad. It'll help me get a better understanding how well the villagers will react to him being back."

"What punishment will he receive?"

"Judging by how he is right now and what situation he was in in the Sound. Honestly I do believe something else has happened there's more to this then what we all see and I'm hoping he will tell us. I don't expect him to tell the ANBU but I'm hoping he will tell one of us. With that being said I'll have him live with you, you have that spare bedroom he'll be on probation from missions for six months and he'll be ordered to do community service hours. There's more to this then we all know and only Sasuke knows in all honesty I'm starting to wonder if he ever did leave willingly."

"That's what I'm afraid of that we missed something that he didn't want to go. Him living with me will be good for him he needs to gain weight and heal. I'll get the room ready so when this is over he'll know where his home is."

"I'll get to work on his trail and get it for as soon as possible."

"Thank you"

That's all Kakashi as he turned to head out and go back home. He needed a shower and he needed some food and rest. When he got up he would start and get the room ready and get some of Sasuke's things for it. He wanted Sasuke to feel welcome and at home when he got in. At this point all he could really do is wait for the trail date and hope Sasuke survives what the ANBU and Danzou will have in store for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been three days since they returned to Konoha. Kakashi had gone over to Sasuke's place and got some clothes and a few of his things. He made sure his spare bedroom was all set up for when the trail was over. He wanted Sasuke to feel like he belonged here that this was his home. The trail was in an hour, Kakashi honestly didn't know how it would go over. Tsunade had said that Sasuke wouldn't be servely punished and for that he was thankful for. She to saw something was horribly wrong that they had obviously missed something.

How well the village would take to him being back was a whole different subject. The other Genin were divided between being okay with Sasuke back and some were angry and hating him for what he put them through. That was mostly Kiba and surprisingly enough Naruto. Neji, Shino and Shikamaru were completely neutral to the situation they understood that there were factors that caused Sasuke to leave. It seemed like they were the only three that remembered that Sasuke watched his family die. Everyone seemed to forget that Sasuke was from a traumatic background and unfortunately with young childhood trauma it always comes back full force as a teenager.

Kakashi had spoken to the other sensei's about what Sasuke was like. They had been sceptical that there was a deeper reason as to why Sasuke left. Kakashi simply told them to just wait until they saw him then they would understand. What worried Kakashi the most was that Sasuke had spent three days with the ANBU in jail getting interrogated. Not even Tsunade knew if they had gotten anything out of him that worried him even more. There was no telling what Sasuke would look like and his body was already terribly injured.

Kakashi made his way over to the court house where Sasuke's trail would be. He was nervous about it being an open trail where anyone could come in. It wasn't a secret that Sasuke was back and sure enough people were already talking about how they would kill him if he got let out. The village was angry and hateful towards him, but again they didn't understand or even bother to remember what Sasuke had been through as a child. The court house wasn't your traditional type the seating was on both sides of the room and in the front of the room was four seats up on a higher level. Each seat for the counsel members and one for Tsunade in the middle. The ninja on trial would be placed in the middle of the room where two ANBU would be standing beside him or her. This type of setting was done on purpose so that the ninja on trial would feel threatened and in a weakened state. What concerned Kakashi the most was how well Sasuke would look. He was sure that the ANBU would have used different tactics to get him to talk the problem was Sasuke honestly didn't know the answers to the questions they would have asked.

Kakashi walked through the doors and was surprised to see that people were already there waiting. The trial didn't start for another twenty minutes and the room was almost full already. Kakashi made his way over to where the other sensei's and their students were. He could see the Genin talking to each other Naruto and Kiba were sitting beside each other clearly nether of them looked too impressed. Kakashi honestly could say he was surprised by Naruto's reaction. The whole six months that Sasuke was gone Naruto kept talking about almost none stop that he would bring Sasuke back no matter what. Now that he was back he would only talk negatively about him and hated him to some level for leaving and everything that happened afterwards.

What people seemed to completely forget is that Sasuke was just a child himself he made mistakes. That's part of growing up is to make mistakes and learn from them otherwise a child never knows who they truly are. Kakashi had made many horrible mistakes growing up even took revenge against the people that took his family away. He understood that anger and hatred inside of Sasuke, because he took that same route. Every adult has made some life altering mistake in his or her life to make them who they are today. Though with Sasuke people seemed to forget, because he was an Uchiha and because of Itachi.

Kakashi sat down next to Asuma who didn't look too pleased.

"How are you?" Kakashi asked

"This isn't going to go very well if the counsel lets Sasuke go the whole village will react badly to it. If Sasuke doesn't get let free he'll spend the rest of his life in jail and we both know a thirteen year old boy in an adult prison won't go over well."

"The village is just going to have to get over and accept that Sasuke is free. To be honest I'm sick of all the bullshit that the village is putting him through. Everyone acts like they've never made a mistake their whole life. He's just a child that watch his older brother kill his parents and family. How do people really expect him to react obviously he's going to have a few problems with that."

"I understand that but he did make the choice to leave Kakashi."

"I'm not too sure how true that is anymore. I'm telling you something is wrong just wait until you see him."

"You think he didn't leave willingly?"

"Something is just not right if he went to the Sound willingly then why would Orochimaru keep him locked away in a room for six months straight. He's been starved and tortured why go through all of that when he went there on his own?"

"I don't know Orochimaru is a sick man maybe he thought Sasuke would just leave if he got the chance. Only Sasuke and Orochimaru know what really happened in the last six months."

"I just hope I can get Sasuke to open up to me and tell me."

"Looks like things are about to start."

Asuma said as the counselor members and Tsunade entered the room and took their seats.

"You all know we are here for the trial of Uchiha Sasuke. I want to make this very clear he was never classified as an exile he was a missing Nin today is not about punishing an exile. Today is about finding information about a ninja that was missing and a course of action will be taken from there. With that being said let's bring him in." Tsunade said.

The room was completely silent like every single person was holding their breath just waiting to see Sasuke. The side door opened and in walked Sasuke with his wrists in shackles in front and two ANBU on each side of him. If they hadn't been there Sasuke would have collapsed right then and there. They dragged him over to the front to face the counsel and Tsunade once he was in front of them they let go of his arms. Of course Sasuke fell instantly to his knees he was in worse condition after three days with the ANBU. His body that you could see was completely covered in bruising and cuts. His right wrist was swollen and black there was dry blood all down the side of his face and head. Tsunade was furious at the ANBU ninjas that had him for three days. This was a clear display of going too far.

"What did you do to him?"

"We questioned him my lady just like we do everyone else. Every time we asked him a question he always answered I don't know. We spent three days trying to get something other than that answer out of him. We had to use some force."

"First off you didn't use some force you beat him. Now did you beat him the first day?"

"Yes my lady."

"The second day?"

"Yes"

"And the third day after still getting the same answer?"

"Yes"

"And when exactly where you going to accept the fact that he didn't actually know the answer to your question? You beat him for three days and his answers didn't change he didn't know the answers the first day so by the third day did it ever occur to you that he didn't know!"

Tsunade was furious this was ridiculous he was a child and they literally beat him for three days for no reason. She would deal with those ANBU after this was over they were not going to get away from this.

"He doesn't know where Orochimaru is or what he's been planning, because he was kept in a cell for six months. He didn't even know how long he was gone for. You just beat a child for three days for no reason. Once this trial is over I will be seeing you both in my office for your punishment. I will not tolerate this kind of abuse especially on that to a defenseless child!"

"My my my Tsunade you still have that temper I see."

Everyone's eyes turned to the location of the voice. There making his way up to where the ANBU and Sasuke were, was Orochimaru.

"It's interesting that you say defenseless child that didn't seem to affect Konoha in its decision. It's that right Danzou."

Kakashi and the sensei's got up about to head down to protect Sasuke but they were grabbed around their wrists and ankles by snakes.

"Now now you all just stay right where you are I'm simply here to reclaim my property. So just hand him over to me before this gets messy."

"Get the hell out of my village Orochimaru!" Tsunade yelled as she too stood up but was held in place by snakes.

"I'm disappointed in you Danzou we had a deal. When Sasuke refused your mission to kill that Uzumaki boy he was sold to me in exchange that I wouldn't attack the village for three years. That contract still has two and a half years left on it. He belongs to me now hand him over or I will go renege on my half of the deal."

"Danzou has no authority to make such a deal and you know that. Sasuke is a ninja of Konoha he belongs to Konoha not you."

"Well that's not the treaty that Danzou signed take that up with him. It doesn't change that he is my property and I do not take it very lightly to have my things taken from me."

Just then a snake came out and wrapped itself around Sasuke's leg and pulled him back to Orochimaru. Orochimaru looked down to his pet he had very big plans for when they got back to the Sound for him. This requires on hell of a punishment if he thought that room was bad he was going to find out a whole new level of hell.

"It seems like your men went pretty hard on him Danzou. I guess you were trying to make sure he couldn't talk even if he wanted to. Though Konoha will have to be punished for this display of disrespect. After all we had a deal Danzou and you broke it."

Tsunade was finally able to break the snakes off from her. To be more correct she ripped them in half with her brutal strength. She was not going to let Orochimaru take Sasuke away. Especially after finding out he was sold to him by Danzou no less. She jumped down so she was now on the ground so she could fight Orochimaru.

"You're not taking him anywhere Orochimaru I won't let you."

"You're willing to let Konoha be destroyed just to keep him safe. That's a very foolish decision for a Hokage to make."

"He's just a boy he will not be trapped by you."

Kakashi and the other sensei's got their bodies free from the snakes and jumped down to join Tsunade. After that everything seemed to happen so fast. Kakashi, the sensei's, Tsunade and the two ANBU that were in the room went after Orochimaru. Iruka and the Genin stood by Sasuke to make sure Orochimaru wouldn't get to him or his snakes. Sasuke wouldn't let Iruka or anyone else touch him. All Iruka was able to do was to get his cuffs off his wrists. Once that happened Sasuke tried to get as far away from them as possible. He was now against the stand that Tsunade was originally sitting on with the others in front of him. No one knew how long the battle had gone on for. It finally ended with Orochimaru leaving in a puff of smoke, but not before he promised to be back. They were all exhausted and injured one way or another. Orochimaru wasn't exactly an easy opponent he was able to hold his own against them. Kakashi turned his attention to Sasuke who was clearly scared.

Tsunade turned her attention to the remaining sensei's as Kakashi made his way over to Sasuke.

"Get Danzou out of here and place him in a cell do not level him alone until I am there."

"You have no reason to arrest me Tsunade."

"You sold a ninja my ninja to Orochimaru after he refused to kill Naruto that gives me every right to arrest you."

The other sensei's grabbed Danzou and dragged him out of the room. Leaving Sasuke to Kakashi.

"Back up give him room."

Kakashi told the Genin and Iruka who were still surrounding Sasuke which was clearly making him worse. Sasuke's Sharigan was activated already he didn't want to push Sasuke even further where he felt the need to defend himself. Though, in the current condition of his body Kakashi highly doubted he would be able to even if he wanted to. Kakashi crouched down so he was on the same level as Sasuke after what they just discovered the really was no telling just how much Sasuke went through in the Sound. Very gently Kakashi spoke making sure he kept his voice calm and gentle.

"Sasuke its ok now Orochimaru is gone I need you to turn your Sharigan off though ok. Your body has been through a lot in the last six months you're not strong enough to have it activated it's gonna hurt your eyes. I need you to turn it off can you do that for me please?"

Sasuke took a deep breath he knew he needed to deactivate it his body was barely hanging on he was so tired. He closed his eyes and focused on turning it off a moment later he opened his eyes and it was gone.

"Good that's good Sasuke. It's going to be okay let's get you to the hospital to get looked at then we can go home."

Sasuke started to shake at the mention of home. In his mind the Sound was his home and he didn't want to go back there but he knew he couldn't be in Konoha. If he stayed here Danzou would kill Naruto he always said he would.

"I can't go back he'll kill him. Can't be here he'll kill him I can't…"

"Sasuke calm down breath just slow your breathing down. It's ok Sasuke I promise you everything will be alright. We know the truth now no one is going to hurt you and no one will hurt Naruto."

"I can't"

"Sasuke look at me."

Sasuke was confused by that, he wasn't allowed to look at people Orochimaru taught him that. If he did he would be punished Orochimaru would know he would find out and then punish him even worse."

"I'm not allowed"

Everyone was watching the conversation that Sasuke and Kakashi were having. None of the Genin could believe what they were not only seeing but hearing. This wasn't Sasuke this wasn't the person they grew up with they didn't know who this was but it wasn't their Sasuke.

"Yes you are you're allowed to look at people. I'm not going to hurt you remember that night in the forest that night we came and got you out. Remember how I didn't hurt you when I was looking at your injuries?"

Sasuke just gave a nod.

"I didn't hurt you then I'm not going to hurt you now. I'll never hurt you ever and deep down you know that. There's a little voice in your head telling you that you can trust me. You use to trust me with your life and I always made sure I kept you safe. That hasn't changed as long as I'm around no one will hurt you. Look at me Sasuke please."

Slowly Sasuke began to lift his head up so Kakashi could see his face. Though his eyes had a hard time staying connected with Kakashi's, but Kakashi was okay with that this was at least a start. Kakashi took the chance to move closer to Sasuke so he could wrap his arms around him Sasuke stiffened in his hold but didn't try to push Kakashi away. Slowly Kakashi began to rub circles on Sasuke's back.

"I give you my word Sasuke no one is going to kill Naruto he's safe. You are now safe I promise you're both safe now it's over you never have to go back to that place ever again. You are home now Konoha is your home you're safe."

Sasuke didn't know what to do he wanted to push Kakashi's hands away from him. He hated being touched by anyone, but for some reason he found Kakashi's touch to be nice and safe. For whatever reason his brain told him that Kakashi was safe and for that reason he couldn't bring himself to pushing his hands away. He found himself relaxing into Kakashi's touch.

"I don't feel so good."

"Shhh I know it's going to be okay I promise. We'll go to the hospital and get your injuries looked at then we can go back to my place and you can just sleep. The spare room is all set up and ready for you, you can sleep as long as you want. We just need to go to the hospital first ok?"

Sasuke gave a small nod he was so exhausted he didn't even care anymore he just wanted to sleep. He finally felt safe here in Kakashi's arms he just wanted to curl up and sleep. Slowly Kakashi picked Sasuke up bridal style and made his way out of the courtroom to the hospital with Tsunade right behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kakashi carried Sasuke all the way to the hospital with Tsunade right behind him. Once they reached the hospital Tsunade lead them into an empty room where Kakashi gently laid Sasuke down on the bed. Sasuke was already half asleep by the time they reached the hospital just from being in Kakashi's arms. Though he became wide awake when he felt Tsunade's hands on his torso. Both Tsunade and Kakashi could see the fear that covered Sasuke's face at being touched even if it was for just a second. Sasuke pulled himself into a sitting position and pushed himself away as far as he could to get away from the touches. Tsunade knew how to handle this situation she has done it before with abuse victims. She took a step back and kept her hands where Sasuke could see them.

"Sasuke its ok I'm right here still. Tsunade just needs to look at your torso so she can heal you. She's not going to hurt you I promise."

"He's right Sasuke I just want to make you feel better I know you're in pain I just want to try and make that pain go away. I promise Kakashi will be right here the whole time and I won't do anything without telling you first okay?"

Sasuke looked over to Kakashi to make sure it was okay after Kakashi gave him a nod Sasuke gave a small one back to Tsunade. Tsunade gave him a small smile she had to remember that he was just a child who spent six months being abused. She had to be gentle and soft with him.

"Ok all I need you to do is take for shirt off for me. That's all you have to take off I promise."

"I'm just going to help you take your shirt off, so you don't hurt your wrist any more than it already is ok?" Kakashi asked

Sasuke didn't like this he hated being touched and the thought of Kakashi taking his shirt off scared him. He didn't want to be exposed he just wanted to curl up and sleep. He knew though in order for him to be able to do that he had to finish with here first. Sasuke gave a small nod to Kakashi and Kakashi moved slowly to the hem of Sasuke's shirt. Though both Kakashi and Tsunade did notice how Sasuke closed his eyes and began to shake. Kakashi took a deep breath to try and calm himself down he had to keep his anger in check Sasuke was terrified as it is.

"It's okay just take a deep breath it's just me Sasuke."

Kakashi gently took Sasuke's shirt off him being careful not to hurt his wrist any more than it already was. Once the shirt was off Tsunade spoke.

"Okay good Sasuke now I need you to move down a bit so I can look at your back."

Sasuke slowly moved up so he was still sitting but closer to the middle of the bed so Tsunade could look at his back. Tsunade took a look at Sasuke's back it was covered in whip markings, bruising, cuts and second degree burns.

"Ok Sasuke I'm going to heal your back you'll feel some warmth spread over it. It's going to help make you feel better so just take nice deep breaths and try to relax."

Tsunade's hands glowed a light green and she gently placed them on Sasuke's back. Sasuke was still shaking he really didn't like being touched he just wanted this to be over. After a few minutes Tsunade was able to heal his back as well as she could. He would still be sore though but the pain would be increasingly less.

"Ok I'm going to do the same for your front now. So I need you to lie down on your back please."

"It's okay Sasuke remember Tsunade just wants to make you feel better."

Sasuke gave another nod his back did feel a lot better there wasn't as much pain as there had been. So far Kakashi was right Tsunade just wanted to help him. He slowly laid down on his back it took him a minute from the server pain in his ribs. Once he was on his back Tsunade did the same to his front. His front was just as bad as his back with whip markings, cuts, bruising and second degree burns. He had a few broken ribs that Tsunade had no doubt were painful as hell not to mention that his stomach was sunken in from months of starvation. Tsunade could see the exhaustion in Sasuke's face and each second being in this room was making her heartbreak more and more. Especially, because some of his injuries came from those two ANBU. The damage that had been done by Danzou's decision would take a long time to be undone. Sasuke was now going to have to go through all the pain and trauma of getting over what Orochimaru has done to him. Some things he might never get over she wouldn't be able to do any tests but she was positive that Orochimaru had raped him. She would need to have to get a blood sample to run it against any diseases to make sure he wouldn't have any medical complications.

"Ok I'm going to look at your wrist and see if I can heal it. You might need to have it in a brace for a few weeks."

Tsunade gently picked up Sasuke's right wrist and started to heal it. It was broken and she knew that she would need to put a brace on it to make sure it heals properly. Once she was done with his wrist she made her move to Sasuke's head to make sure he didn't need any stitches which she was lucky that he didn't. Once she was done healing Sasuke she then had to turn to other problems.

"Alright I need to place a brace on your wrist I also need to take some blood. I want to make sure there isn't any problems going through your blood. So I'll be right back with the brace and what I need to take some of your blood."

Tsunade left the room leaving Kakashi to try and calm Sasuke down. Tsunade had a feeling that needles were not going to go over well. Kakashi looked over and saw there was a cloth, he picked it up and went over to the sink and ran it under warm water. Which Kakashi was doing this Sasuke sat back up his ribs still hurt too much to be lying down. Kakashi walked back over and sat on the side of the bed facing Sasuke.

"I'm just going to wash the blood off from your face okay?"

Sasuke just gave a nod he really was too tired to really care at this point. Gently Kakashi brought the warm cloth to Sasuke's face and gently began to wipe away the blood that had dried on the side of Sasuke's face. Sasuke kept his eyes closed and couldn't help but flinch with the contact. He wasn't use to something warm touching him even when he could get clean it was always a freezing cold shower and always with Orochimaru. He was always rough and mean and cold towards Sasuke this soft and gentle touches was confusing for him. He didn't understand but part of him felt like he should understand that he should be used to this. His mind was screaming two different things at him at once and he didn't know what one he was supposed to believe.

Once Kakashi was able to get the blood off the side of Sasuke's face you could see the bruising more. Some was from the ANBU and some was from Orochimaru. Kakashi couldn't do anything about Orochimaru, but he could do something about the two ANBU that made his injuries worse. Tsunade walked back into the room was the few things she needed. She placed them down on a side table beside Sasuke's bed. She then picked up the brace.

"Okay I'm going to put this around your wrist so it will fully heal properly. It might sting a little while I put the brace on I'm not going to hurt you on purpose though. I will be very careful not to hurt you at all."

Tsunade gently picked up Sasuke's wrist and very carefully placed the brace on his wrist. That was the easy part the hard part was trying to keep Sasuke calm while she took his blood. Tsunade remembered that Sasuke wasn't too thrilled with needles before any of this. She found that out when she had to give him stitches one time after training and Naruto missed his mark. So this wasn't going to be very easy to accomplish but it was necessary if Sasuke had contracted something from Orochimaru she needed to catch it in time.

"Alright that's done now we are almost finished here. I need to take some blood from you though I have to make sure you don't have any diseases or infections. After that then I'm going to listen to your breathing and make sure your lungs are ok. I know you don't like needles I remember that from before when I had to give you stitches. Remember when Naruto through a kunai and he missed his target during training and it hit you? Kakashi brought you in to get your arm stitched up and I was the one who did it. You didn't like needles too much back than and I can only imagine you don't like them anymore now. I need you though to bear with me for a few minutes. Can you do that for me?"

Sasuke gave a nod he really didn't like needles they were never a good thing especially in the Sound. They always contained some kind of drug in them that made him feel all weird. This was different though, at least Tsunade was taking blood out of him instead of putting something in him. Tsunade began to get ready to take his blood. She wrapped a tourniquet around his arm and used an alcohol wipe to sanitize the area on his arm. She then very carefully grabbed the needle and took Sasuke to just take a deep breath as she put the needle in his arm. Within a few minutes she had the blood she needed and Sasuke had a small bandage on the inside of his arm to make sure it stopped bleeding. She then grabbed her stethoscope to listen to Sasuke's breathing. She placed it against his chest and told Sasuke to take a deep breath in she did that three times in the front and three times on his back.

"Ok you have phenomena so I need to give you an antibiotic IV it will help fight off the infection and I will also give you a prescription that you'll need to take for about a week. So I will go and grab that and you should also eat something. Do you remember the last time you ate?"

"Not safe to eat."

Tsunade looked over to Kakashi she wasn't expecting that answer to come from Sasuke she was expecting I don't know. Kakashi took Tsunade's silence as it was his turn to jump in.

"Why wasn't it safe Sasuke?"

"Poison"

"Ok that's not going to happen though it's safe to eat. You're not in the Sound anymore no one is going to poison you. You need to eat something your body is in starvation mood it's really dangerous to your health and body. You need to eat something to help start your body get back on track. Why don't we try something simple like tomato soup? That's still your favorite right?"

Sasuke gave a nod and Kakashi gave him a smile in return.

"Alright I'll get some soup and the IV and I'll be right back. Once the IV is finished then you can go to Kakashi's the IV will also help fight your dehydration."

Tsunade walked out and went to get the soup and the antibiotic. She knew Orochimaru was a cruel man but to actually go as far as poisoning Sasuke's food making him afraid to even eat. That was just taking it to a whole different level. It was one thing not to feed a person it was something entirely different to make them fear eating. Tsunade had no doubt in her mind that there were times when Orochimaru would put food in front of Sasuke just to torture him. It would take a long time to get over what happened to Sasuke in the Sound. Tsunade could already see early signs of someone that is developing Stockholm syndrome. Thankfully they were able to get Sasuke out of there before it was fully developed. Though, it would still take a lot of work to get Sasuke out of the rules that had been beaten into him. Like what happened back in the courthouse where Sasuke wouldn't look at Kakashi stating that he wasn't allowed. Tsunade was sure there would be more moments like that where they would need to remind Sasuke that it was okay.

Tsunade entered the room that held Sasuke again after getting what she needed. He was still sitting up on the bed with his legs curled to his chest but he had gotten his shirt back on. She could still see him shaking and she figured it was a combination of exhaustion and fear. Tsunade walked over to the side of the bed again and placed the soup down on the side table.

"Ok I just need to put this IV in your hand and then you can eat. This is just an antibiotic IV it will help your phenomena. Now I promise you Sasuke that all that is in this nothing in it will hurt you or make you sick. This will help make you healthy so I need you to do your best and trust me when I say that. I haven't hurt you yet have I?"

Sasuke shook his head she really hasn't hurt him yet. Kakashi promised she wouldn't and she hadn't. That still didn't change that he was nervous about this nothing good ever came from something like this in the Sound. Orochimaru was always trying to poison him and drug him. He had to remember she wasn't Orochimaru she had took some of his pain away she was good.

"Okay can I see your left hand please?"

Sasuke gave her his left hand he knew that she needed to place the needle in the back of his hand. Tsunade took a hold of Sasuke's left hand and with her right hand she gently inserted the needle into the back of his hand. She then placed a piece of tape over it to keep it in place. She then let go of Sasuke's hand and hung the bag on the metal poll next to the bed.

"Ok that should be finished in just over an hour then you will be all set to head out to Kakashi's. I'm going to do some paperwork and I'll be back to check in on you in an hour. Here is your soup be careful it's very hot. You did good Sasuke."

After giving Sasuke a smile she got up and headed out to get the paperwork started and to make sure the lab gets the blood work. Leaving Kakashi and Sasuke to sit and talk. Tsunade knew that Kakashi was waiting to ask his questions when they were alone. Kakashi sat down in a chair bedside the bed he watched as Sasuke slowly ate the soup. Though, Kakashi had to tell him five times that it was safe to eat before he would actually take a bite. Kakashi was trying to figure out how he should approach the questions that were flooding around in his head. He didn't even know if he should ask any questions right now or wait till later. He was also concerned about Naruto and the other Genin they just found out that their friend was sold to Orochimaru for the past six months. If it wasn't bad enough that he was sold he was sold, because he refused to kill Naruto. Sasuke threw his life away just to protect Naruto that wasn't going to be something that Naruto was going to handle very well. He would blame himself for every second Sasuke spent in the Sound. For every injury he had gotten and for every hateful word he said to Sasuke since his return.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Kakashi got up to get the door he had a feeling he knew who would be on the other side.

"I'll be right back Sasuke just relax and eat. You don't have to eat it all just eat what you can ok."

Kakashi went over to the door and opened it just enough for him to be able to leave the room. He then closed the door gently behind him Sasuke wasn't going to be able to handle a big group of people right now. Especially with all the questions that would follow. Kakashi knew he would be greeted with Iruka and the Genin when he opened the door and sure enough here they all were in the hallway. Kakashi took a deep breath in to prepare himself for the long list of questions that were going to come his way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Stop before you say anything let's take this away from the door where he can hear us." Kakashi said before anyone could get any questions out.

Kakashi led the others away from the room he didn't want Sasuke to hear any of the comments that the others were going to say. Once they were in an empty waiting room that was just down the hall. Kakashi could still see Sasuke's door so he could make sure that no one went in or out of the room. Kakashi didn't like having Sasuke out of his sight after everything that just happened to him.

"One at a time." Kakashi said.

"How is he?" Iruka asked first he knew that was the question on everyone's mind.

"He's injured, but he will be able to leave in about an hour. He will be staying with me still until Orochimaru is killed."

"What are his injuries?" Iruka asked again.

"He has pneumonia Tsunade has him on an antibiotic IV right now he will also have to take a prescription for a week. He has lots of bruising and cuts he has some burns on his torso and back. His wrist is in a brace it was broken she healed it as well as she could. He had a few broken ribs she was able to heal them as well. There were whip markings she was able to close them but they will still hurt. All in all he's going to be very sore for a few weeks."

"But he'll heal though right he's going to be fine?" Naruto asked with a broken voice.

Kakashi let out a sigh he really didn't know how he was going to explain all of this. There really wasn't going to be an easy way to do it either and they did have the right to know. They needed to know so they didn't get the wrong ideas or make it worse.

"Physically he'll be alright in a few weeks he'll be fully healed. Mentally it's going to be a different story. I need you all to try and understand this and I know it might be confusing at first you guys are young this probably won't make much sense to you right now. Sasuke has spent the last six months in the Sound he was kept in that room as far as I know for the entire time. He didn't even know that he had been in the Sound for six months. I don't know the whole story I don't know everything that happened to him he hasn't said much. Orochimaru had tortured him in different ways he had barely eaten anything Orochimaru would put poison in his food. Which would make anyone question if the food was safe whether it was poisoned or not. Orochimaru would have given him rules to follow and punishments for when he didn't. Again I don't know what those rules were yet."

"Like when he said in the courthouse that he's not allowed to look at you?" Sakura asked trying her best to understand.

"Exactly Orochimaru obviously told him he wasn't allowed to look at anyone. You will notice that he won't look at anyone that will take some time for him to overcome. There will be other rules that are programmed basically into his mind. He was tortured when he broke one of those rules so now he follows the rules out of habit you could say. I'm not explaining this very well am I?"

"Let me try. Sasuke has spent six months in a place where he was controlled. Orochimaru would have made him do things he didn't want to do probably had him say things he didn't want to say. However, he did them because he had to otherwise he would be punished. Sasuke's mind knows that these rules aren't normal that they were just something Orochimaru did to control him. The problem is Sasuke's mind is fighting against itself part of his mind is telling him to follow the rules that Orochimaru made because he's scared of what will happen if he doesn't. The other part of his brain is telling him that those rules are just ones Orochimaru made that they don't apply in normal society. The problem is that part of his mind is just naturally waiting to be punished if he doesn't follow the rules."

"So he's like brainwashed?" Ino asked

"Yes that's basically it Ino and because of that it's going to take some time for his mind to fully go back to the way it was. Now he was only there for six months so it won't be too hard to break him away from those rules and start becoming normal. Thankfully he wasn't there long enough to get into something that is called Stockholm syndrome. Which is something that happens to people who were kidnapped for long periods of time. They get brainwashed into believing that the person who was hurting them actually loves them. That they did those things to them because they deserved it. Which is much more difficult for the victim to overcome we are lucky that that's not the case with Sasuke." Kakashi explained

"So what do we do?" Shikamaru asked

"He's going to be living with me like I said and I will work on fixing this. The best thing that you guys can do is just be normal. I think you should be around him I think the best way to fix what Orochimaru did is for him to be back into a normal life. With that being said though there may be times when he does something or says something that isn't normal for him. You can either ignore it like it didn't happen and let me know later and I will deal with it. Or if you feel comfortable enough you can correct him, but in a positive way."

"How would we do that?" Kiba asked

"Depends on the situation but for example if he won't look at anyone just let him know he can keep his head up. That's really the only example I can give you right now, because I don't know what the rules were yet. Like I said though if you're not comfortable just keep a mental note and tell me I'll handle it."

"How did this happen?" Neji asked the question that they were all wondering.

Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other they too were wondering the same thing. Unfortunately only Sasuke and Danzou knew the answer to that. Kakashi really didn't have many answers to their questions he really was hoping this conversation would have been later.

"I really don't know. Sasuke and Danzou are the only ones that have that answer. Danzou isn't going to tell and Sasuke hasn't really spoken. I think it was one of the rules Orochimaru had to only speak when spoken to. The only time he talked was when Tsunade or I asked him a question. I really don't have that answer for you guys."

"What if what Orochimaru said was true? That all of this really did happen, because he refused to kill me."

"Naruto listen to me and listen good. None of this is your fault just like none of this is Sasuke's fault. This is all Danzou's and Orochimaru's fault. They did this to him not you and not him. If what Orochimaru said was true Sasuke made a choice not to kill you and I'm sure there's more to it than what Orochimaru said. Regardless he made that choice and even after everything that happened I know he doesn't regret it. He was willing to stay there to keep you safe even after everything. That's who Sasuke is and as much as people want to say he's cold hearted and a bastard deep down he cares about people. He would have made the same choice for any one of you without thought. That's just who he is."

"The things I said to him when we found him though I said horrible things to him."

"He'll understand Naruto he's not going to hold any of that against you. He knew you didn't know the truth just like he knows that if you did you would never have said what you did. That goes for all of you. None of us knew this if we did we would never have stopped trying to get him out of there. Tsunade would have sent Jounin after him if she knew what really happened. Anything that you have said or felt in the last six months is okay, because you didn't know the truth. You were all led to believe one thing we all were even Tsunade. You can't blame yourselves."

Even though Kakashi had said that they couldn't blame themselves that's exactly what he was doing. He felt like he should have seen it coming that he should have been able to see through it all. He blamed himself for not knowing, he blamed himself for not doing everything he could to find Sasuke sooner. He should have told Tsunade too bad when she said he couldn't go after Sasuke. He should have had more faith in his student in Sasuke that he wouldn't just up and betray the village. He had thought the worst in Sasuke and because of that Sasuke had spent the last six months in hell.

"I can't believe this happened." Shino said

"I can't believe he survived if I went through six months of being in the Sound I don't think I would have survived." Kiba said

"If it makes you feel any better I don't think I could have made the choice that he did." Tenten said honestly.

"Don't feel bad Tenten a lot of people wouldn't have been able to make that choice either. I know a lot of ninja that would have chosen option one instead of option two. It's not a choice someone should have to make especially someone your guys' age." Iruka said.

"So now what we just wait and hope he gets better?" Naruto asked

"You act normal around him like I said the sooner he gets back into normal routine the sooner he will be back to normal. I need to get back in there with him though he's alone and I'm not sure how well he's going to handle that. Especially with being in a hospital room. When I know what happened to him to start all of this then I will let you know I give you my word."

Kakashi got up with that being said and left them in the waiting room to talk amongst themself. Kakashi was confident that Iruka would be able to handle any more questions that the young Genin had about Sasuke. In reality Kakashi didn't have any answers to the questions they seek. For those answers Kakashi needed to speak with Sasuke and that's exactly what he intended to do. Kakashi walked into the room and saw Sasuke still sitting curled up into himself. The soup was now on the bedside table half eaten and for Kakashi in that moment half eaten was better than nothing. Especially when it took a while to convince Sasuke to even eat a single bite. Kakashi went and sat down on the side of the bed close enough to Sasuke so he could hug him but not close enough to surround him and scare him.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?"

"Alright"

"How's your pain level is it better than it was before?"

"Yes"

"Good I'm proud of you for eating some of the soup that's going to help a lot. Your body needs to get back into the habit of eating. I need to ask you a few questions if that's okay with you?"

"I don't understand."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke he could see the confusion in his face. Kakashi's suspicions were right Sasuke was taught only to speak when spoken to. He didn't get a say or an opinion he was told what to do and how to feel.

"I'm wondering if you feel comfortable answering some questions about what happened. You don't have to if you don't feel up to it it's completely your choice."

"My choice?"

"Yes Sasuke it's your choice you have choices and opinions. If you don't feel comfortable doing something just say so and we don't have to do it. If any of the questions that I ask you or anyone asks you makes you feel uncomfortable or you're not ready to answer them just say so and you don't have to."

"O…Ok"

"I want you to know that you're not in trouble at all you won't be punished or yelled at for anything you tell me. Just be honest with me that's very important and like I said if you're not comfortable in answering a question right now just let me know. Do you understand Sasuke?"

Sasuke still wouldn't look at Kakashi he kept his head down and his eyes in his lap most of the time. Every now and then he would move his eyes around the only signal that Kakashi got that showed him he was nervous or uncomfortable. To Kakashi's question Sasuke gave a nod.

"Ok what happened the night you left for the Sound?"

"I waited till night fall when the Sound nins were there to guide me. I packed some supplies for the trip then I left. They were there just outside of the gate a little ways."

"Ok why did you leave for the Sound?"

"I had to."

"Why did you have to Sasuke?"

"He was going to die."

"Who was going to die?"

"I'm not allowed to talk about it."

"Sasuke you're allowed to talk about it. You can tell me anything it will be okay."

"But Master said I can't."

"Is Orochimaru Master?"

"Y…yes"

"Ok but he's not your Master anymore."

"Why isn't he? He said he always would be. Who's my Master now?"

This conversation was really starting to break Kakashi's heart hearing Sasuke talking this way. Orochimaru had succeed more than Kakashi thought in the brainwashing. Sasuke called him Master and now he thought he would be given a new one.

"Orochimaru is a bad man the things he did to you were wrong Sasuke. You don't have a new Master, because you should never have had one. I know it's a little confusing for you right now, but what happened to you isn't normal."

"Master was good to me though he trained me."

"Is that what he told you he was doing training you?"

"Yes"

"Sasuke did he ever hurt you?"

"That's training it hurts."

"I need you to listen to me and I know this might be a little confusing for you right now. What Orochimaru did to you it wasn't training I know that's what he called it, but it wasn't. What he did to you, you didn't deserve it. Orochimaru is a bad man the things he did to you are bad things. He called it training to get into your head he was trying to control you."

"Control me?"

"Yes he wanted to control you Sasuke to make your mind break. He did what he did and told you what he did to control you. The things he said to you weren't true he said those things to hurt you to control your mind. Let me ask you this did he ever make you feel safe?"

"No"

"Did he ever make you feel good?"

"No"

"Did he ever torture you? Call you names? Said you were worthless and nothing?"

"It's what I deserved though."

"No it isn't Sasuke you don't deserve to be treated like that. What he did to you was wrong he's a bad man. He did what he did on purpose just to hurt you and destroy your mind. What he did to you isn't okay."

"So I didn't do anything wrong?"

"No Sasuke you did nothing wrong. You are a good kid you did nothing wrong. The people that hurt you and put you in that place are the ones that did something wrong. You have done nothing wrong you didn't deserve what happened to you. You don't have to follow those rules that Orochimaru told you. You can talk to me you are allowed to talk about it."

Sasuke didn't know what to say he was trying to process what Kakashi had said. Was he really allowed to talk about it? Was Orochimaru really a bad man? Did he really not deserve what he did to him? No this had to be some kind of trick that Kakashi was playing at. He couldn't just trust Kakashi's word if what he said was true then where had he been all those months.

"You're lying; you're trying to trick me."

"No I'm not Sasuke I'm not trying to trick you and I'm not lying to you. Have I hurt you?"

"What?"

"Have I hurt you yet? Have I ever done anything to you that hurt you in anyway?"

"No"

"Have I ever made you feel unsafe or scared?"

"No"

"But Orochimaru has though hasn't he?"

"Yes"

"Orochimaru is the one that has been lying to you and tricking you. If you don't believe anything else believe in what you feel. When you're with Orochimaru ask yourself what you feel around him. Then ask yourself what you feel around me. You can come to your own conclusions on who is tricking you Sasuke."

Sasuke couldn't help it his mind natural started to make the comparison between the two men. Orochimaru was his Master; he was cold and cruel to him. He would torture him, rape him, make him do things that he never thought he would ever have to do. He would torture him physically, mentally and emotionally for days on end, but he was his Master he deserved all of that for being bad didn't he? Then there was Kakashi he had been kind and gentle with him in the last few hours. Even when they found him he didn't yell or hurt him. When he looked at Kakashi in the courthouse he didn't punish him for breaking the rules. Maybe Kakashi was telling the truth maybe Orochimaru is a bad man that was trying to control him. Kakashi did make him feel safe his touch didn't bother him like everyone else's. Maybe he could trust him if he told him the worst that can happen is that he gets punished and that wouldn't be the first time.

"He said if I ever left then Naruto would be killed."

Kakashi couldn't help but notice that Sasuke's voice was now a whisper. It was like he was telling a secret and afraid someone would hear him.

"Who said he would kill Naruto? Orochimaru?"

"Master? No Danzou"

Kakashi had to control himself every time he heard Sasuke refer to Orochimaru as Master. He knew that he would need to help Sasuke get past the last six months but he was really hoping the mental torture hadn't gone this far.

"Ok so start at the beginning for me how did all of this happen?"

"One night after Itachi came Danzou sent an ANBU to get me. He brought me into his office and Danzou told me he had a mission for me. Said that it would show my loyalty to Konoha once and for all. Before he told me what the mission was though he told me if I didn't complete it the consequences would be dire. He said my mission was to kill Naruto to protect the village. I asked him why he would be a threat; he told me that questions didn't need to be asked. I told him I wouldn't do it he then told me what would happen if I refused. He said it would show him that I wasn't loyal to Konoha and I couldn't be trusted. He said I would be sold to Orochimaru as a deal for Konoha's protection. He gave me a week to kill Naruto and by the end of the week if I hadn't the Sound nins would come to take me away. He said that if I told anyone or didn't leave willingly he would make sure the next person he gave the order to would kill Naruto."

"So you just left with the Sound ninjas when they came."

"I wanted to tell someone but it wasn't like I could risk him dying. It's wrong for a commrad to kill a fellow commrad. So I left I didn't really have a choice and I thought maybe someone would come looking for me. That I wouldn't be there that long, time seemed to stop days and nights just blurred together. I thought it had only been a few weeks six at most. Now that I'm not there Naruto will be killed."

"No he won't Sasuke Danzou is in jail and he's going to stay there. Naruto will be kept safe I give you my word on that. Orochimaru or Danzou will ever get to you again I promise I'm going to protect you."

"Master will be back he owns me I have to go back."

"You belong to no one Sasuke. You are your own master no one can make you do anything that you don't want to do from now on. Once Tsunade says you can leave the hospital we are going to go to your new home. My place, remember you've been there before. Together we are going to get past all of this everything is going to be ok."

"Master will find me, Master always finds me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was three hours later when Tsunade had finally agreed to let Sasuke be realised from the hospital under strict orders. He was to rest, drink lots of water and take his medication for the pneumonia. Kakashi had also been told of what food he should start out feeding Sasuke and build from there. The trick now was going to be getting Sasuke back to his place without having a lot of people noticing him. He already knew the rumors that were flying around about Sasuke after the public trial the rumors were even worse now. People were torn between believing what Orochimaru saying and those that were standing by Danzou. That included other ninja including ANBU who were under the order of Danzou with their leader now being in jail there was no telling how they would divide. There was a knock on the door to Sasuke's hospital room Kakashi was just about to tell Sasuke that he could leave. Instead he got up and answered the door there stood Gai and Asuma. Kakashi walked out to speak with the two ninja closing the door behind him.

"Did something happen?" Kakashi immediately asked

"No Tsunade told us that she is realising Sasuke and we figured we would go with you. I'm sure you're aware of the rumors already going through the village. Tsunade is worried about the ninja that feel Danzou was wrongfully arrested." Asuma said

"I was worried about that not to mention the ANBU that would be upset about their leader being arrested." Kakashi said

"We know he's in a delicate mental state and more people around him is harder on him, but we just don't want you to get ambushed by people or ninja." Gai explained.

"I'm not really sure what he will be like around people, but I would rather have you both out there with us then to have no one and something happens. I originally thought that being around people and getting back into a normal life would be what's best for Sasuke, but after talking to him I'm afraid that might not be the best idea."

"What makes you think that?" Asuma said

"It's a long story I'll explain once we get him to my place. He's completely exhausted right now he's most likely just going to sleep for a couple of days."

"Have you told him he's realised?" Gai asked

"Not yet why don't you guys come in there with me and I'll tell him what's going on."

The others nodded their head and followed Kakashi into the hospital room. Sasuke was still sitting on the bed with his knees up to his chest. He was exhausted and you could see that he was trying to stay awake. He had his head down not making eye contact with anyone the others in the room could see the fear in his eyes. Six months with Orochimaru had definitely done more than just physical damage to the young boy. Kakashi sat down on the side of the bed where Gai and Asuma stayed by the door so they wouldn't crowd the frightened boy.

"Sasuke Tsunade said you can leave the hospital now. So we are going to go home to my apartment remember we talked about that."

Gai and Asuma noticed the gentle and soft tone in Kakashi's voice. He was doing his best to not scare the boy any more than he already was as well as not to sound like it was an order. Sasuke just nodded his head in response.

"Ok Gai and Asuma are going to walk with us just in case something happens. Nothing is going to happen it's just a precaution so I don't want you to worry about that. Alright?"

Again Sasuke just nodded his head in agreement though Kakashi really didn't expect him to disagree or say anything more.

"Okay do you think you can walk?"

Sasuke nodded his head once again. Though, Kakashi could see that Sasuke's body was still in pain and he was exhausted he knew that Sasuke wouldn't handle being touched.

"Alright let's get you out of here then."

Slowly Sasuke stood up once Kakashi got off from the bed. He kept his head down and didn't even acknowledge the other Jounin in the room. They all made their way out of the hospital it was clear that Sasuke was still in pain his movements were slow and you could see the pain in his eyes. He also didn't want beside Kakashi he stayed a couple steps behind him with Asuma and Gai behind him. Kakashi slowed down a few times so Sasuke could catch up but Sasuke would just slow his steps down. Kakashi knew that it was out of habit that Sasuke stayed behind him something Orochimaru had no doubt taught him. Kakashi debated whether or not he should say something in that moment or if he should wait until they were home. Judging by the tension that was on the street he decided on the latter option.

It took them twenty minutes before they arrived back at Kakashi's. Thankfully nothing happened on the way there only just looks and whispers which Kakashi was sure that Sasuke didn't even notice he seemed to still be in his own world. Kakashi had no doubt that Sasuke had developed that habit to better keep his mind safe from all the months of torture. Once inside Kakashi looked to see Sasuke just standing there with his head still down. It was obvious that he didn't know what to do he was use to Orochimaru always ordering him around.

"Sasuke why don't I show you you're room ok?"

Sasuke gave a slow nod to that and he followed Kakashi down the hall to where his room was. Kakashi opened the door and walked in with Sasuke behind him. Sasuke looked around the room confusion clearly on his face. Kakashi had an idea why Sasuke would be confused he had spent six months in that same room. There was no bed or anything really just a metal table that he was tortured on. So being in a room that was warm and bright with a bed and a desk in it was confusing his mind.

"This is your room now Sasuke make yourself comfortable. This is your home Sasuke there's no rules here like there are in the Sound. You can come and go as you please there's food in the kitchen you can shower whenever you'd like. You don't have to ask you are safe here in this house. I don't want you to be afraid I'm not going to hurt you or punish you. If you have a question just ask me I promise I won't get mad. Now would you like something to eat or do you want to shower or sleep?"

"Is it ok if I sleep?"

"Yes it's ok if you sleep. In the dresser there are some of your clothes in there if you want to change. I'll also bring in a glass of water for you, you need to drink lots of water to keep fighting the dehydration."

Sasuke gave a nod and Kakashi got up to go and get a glass of water from the kitchen. He told Gai and Asuma that they could sit down if they'd like that he would be back in a few seconds. Kakashi walked back into the room with a glass of water in hand. Sasuke hadn't moved from his spot but Kakashi could see that he had moved his head to look around the room. Kakashi knew it wouldn't be that easy for Sasuke that it would take a little bit before he would actually move around the room and even longer before he got in bed. Kakashi just placed the glass of water on the bedside table and then turned to Sasuke.

"Get some sleep your body needs it. Do you want me to leave the door open or closed?"

"Closed please."

Kakashi gave a nod and then headed out the door closing it gently behind him. Kakashi then joined Gai and Asuma in the living room. Kakashi sat down in the chair as Gai and Asuma were sitting on the couch. They both held concerned faces they obviously had gotten just a taste of what Orochimaru did to Sasuke by just walking here. They both were interested in knowing the full extent.

"How is he?" Gai asked

"He's going to try and sleep right now he's still probably standing in the same spot that he was when I left. It'll probably be another half hour before he moves and gets into the bed. The room that we found him in there wasn't anything but chains, weapons of torture and a metal table that I'm sure he was strapped down to at some point. So being in a room with a bed and furniture is affecting him. He's also not use to the brightness and warmth in the room and the apartment for that matter."

"Did he tell you what happened?" Asuma asked

"He did with some coaxing he told me that after Itachi had come for Naruto that Danzou had him brought to his office. Basically he was ordered to kill Naruto and if he didn't then he wasn't loyal to Konoha in which case he would be sold to the Sound for Konoha's safety. Obviously Sasuke refused to kill Naruto so he was sold to Orochimaru Danzou threatened him that if he told anyone then he would send someone else who would kill Naruto."

"So for the last six months Sasuke has been getting tortured because he refused to kill Naruto." Gai said

"Yes now I'm sure proving that won't really be necessary considering Orochimaru outted Danzou and he didn't exactly deny it. Parts of the village won't see it that way and they will probably always have issues with Sasuke including some ninja and ANBU." Kakashi said.

"Tsunade will most likely end up executing Danzou for his crime. He didn't just order Sasuke to kill Naruto he sold him to Orochimaru. Danzou sold a child to a psychopath she can't ignore that no matter who it is. Tsunade will have to do some serious damage control with this there's no telling what ninja will be on Sasuke's side and who won't be." Asuma said

"Unfortunately that's the least of my concern for Sasuke. The main concern is his mental state. I don't know what happened to him at all I know he has been tortured and starved but to what extent I don't know. I haven't talked to him about it his injuries were healed by Tsunade but he's still sore and in pain. I don't know if he was raped I wouldn't put it past Orochimaru to do that. I know that he had rules he had to follow just from what I've seen he can't look at anyone, he only talks when spoken to and he can't walk beside someone judging by the walk home. I'm hoping once he gets some sleep that we can talk more and he'll tell me more of the rules at least. If I know what the rules are then at least I'll know where to start. The worst is he refers to Orochimaru as Master."

"He actually calls him Master?" Asuma asked

"Ya that's what he calls him he won't say his name. He thinks Orochimaru did what he did to teach him how to be good and not bad. That he deserved getting tortured for being bad and not following the rules. He thinks that he'll be back for him. I was really hoping that the torture was just that to physical. Orochimaru was trying to get him to forget who he is he was trying to give him Stockholm and he half way succeeded. I don't even know where to start to begin to correct that."

"Right now I think the best thing is to start at the beginning. Get him to talk about it from the start then go from there. Correct things as they come up he's going to be confused and scared of people so limit how many people are around him. If you make him tell you all the rules in at one time it might overload him." Asuma said

"His mind is already delicate you just need to take it one day at a time and break one rule at a time. What do we do about Orochimaru?" Gai asked

"He'll be back for him we all know that until he is dead Sasuke will need to stay close. For right now there's not much we can do but get prepared for when he does come. The list of ninja strong enough to take down Orochimaru is a short list." Kakashi said

"We'll go and talk to a few ninja and get a feel for what ninja are on Sasuke's side. Then it looks like we need to get some training in we have to be on top of our game if we want to even stand a chance against Orochimaru." Asuma said

"Alright well I'll be here I'm hoping he sleeps for a while his body needs it."

"Ok we'll check in later with you and see how it's going we'll also let the others know that Sasuke is out of the hospital but no visitors for now." Asuma said

"Thank you I really don't think a lot of people seeing him right now is the best idea. I need to figure out how deep the mental trauma is right now first."

"We'll let them know and answer any questions they might have." Gai said

"We'll see you later try and get some rest yourself." Asuma said

Kakashi just gave a nod and watched as Asuma and Gai left his apartment. Kakashi let out a sigh he was exhausted he got up and went over to the couch and laid down. He could sense Sasuke's chakra it was even so Kakashi knew that Sasuke had at least fallen asleep. Kakashi was hoping the nightmares would stay at bay so the poor kid could get some much needed sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kakashi woke up a few hours later he was surprised he slept for four hours he thought for sure that he would wake up to Sasuke. Kakashi decided he would get up and go and check on Sasuke and see how he was doing. He was hoping that Sasuke was still sound asleep. The more sleep he had the better his body will be and the faster he will heal. Kakashi rubbed a hand across his face trying to rub the sleep from his body. After he stretched he walked over to his spare bedroom that held Sasuke. Kakashi slowly opened the door making sure he was quiet so he wouldn't wake up Sasuke if he was asleep. Kakashi opened the door and looked inside he was surprised to see the bed empty not only empty but it wasn't even slept in. Kakashi walked into the room and looked around that's when he saw Sasuke.

He was asleep at least but he was asleep on the floor in the corner of the room. No pillow no blanket just curled up in a ball in the corner on the floor. The hard cold floor. None of which would be helping his injuries in any way shape or form. Kakashi was afraid to even think about his mental injuries on how this was effecting them. Sasuke was in a room with a bed a comfy warm bed and yet his natural instinct was to sleep in the corner on the floor. Even though Kakashi had explained to the others that Sasuke was different that he was programed to follow certain rules. Even though Kakashi told them that they shouldn't act surprised or upset by it that they should just simply correct Sasuke. Kakashi was the one that told them that, Kakashi was the one that gave off this vibe that he could handle this and yet Kakashi was the one standing in his guest bedroom completely lost. He had no clue how he would even begin to fix what Orochimaru had done to Sasuke. Nor did he know where to find the strength to fix Sasuke. He kept telling everyone to take it one step at a time one rule at a time so he was going to do his best to follow his own advice.

Taking a deep breath he walked over to where Sasuke was in the corner and he bent down so he was close to him but not too close. He didn't want to scare him that wasn't going to help this situation in the least. He didn't know how Sasuke would react to being touched while he was asleep Kakashi imagined that it wouldn't go over well so he decided to just call his name. Kakashi had a feeling that it would take calling Sasuke's name more than once; however, he was horribly wrong. He barely was able to get Sasuke's name out when Sasuke opened his eyes, sat up with his back against the wall and brought his knees up to protect himself. Not to mention his head was still down in a submissive position. Kakashi's heart broke once again and again he found himself doubting his ability to fix Sasuke, but he had to try.

"Hey Sasuke its okay it's just me Kakashi. Calm down take a breath. That's good now look up at me."

Sasuke immediately shook his head no. He knew better than to look at anyone it wasn't allowed. Orochimaru would make sure he was punished for his disobedience.

"It's okay Sasuke remember you're allowed to look at people now. You're not in the Sound anymore you're back in Konoha. You can look at me Sasuke you're not going to be punished it's okay."

Sasuke slowly moved his eyes so he was looking at Kakashi, but he kept his head down which Kakashi wasn't going to allow. Sasuke had to learn that he didn't need to be submissive anymore that he was safe. So Kakashi gently and slowly reached out a hand and placed it underneath Sasuke's chin. He ignored the fact that Sasuke flinched and closed his eyes at the contact. He was waiting for Kakashi to hurt him but Kakashi wasn't going to do that he gently lifted Sasuke's head so it was up and not down.

"It's okay open your eyes Sasuke."

Sasuke put his head back down and opened his eyes.

"No Sasuke keep your head up. You and I are equals you're not less than me or anyone else for that matter. Hold your head up and look at people in the eyes its okay."

Sasuke slowly brought his head up so he was looking at Kakashi. His eyes didn't stay on Kakashi for long but at least he was looking around with his head up and not down so Kakashi was gonna take it. Now he had to get Sasuke to understand that it was okay to sleep in a bed and not on the floor.

"Sasuke why are you sleeping on the floor instead of the bed?"

"Not allowed"

Sasuke had whispered it to Kakashi but he also had a look of confusion on his face. It was like he didn't understand why Kakashi would even ask him why he was on the floor. Like the whole concept of sleeping in a bed was foreign to him and unnatural. Kakashi found himself feeling guilty that he didn't get Sasuke out of there before six months, but at the same time he found himself feeling glad that it was only six months and not longer. If Sasuke had been in the Sound any longer Kakashi wasn't sure he would be able to reverse what Orochimaru has done to him.

"Is that a rule Orochimaru made?"

Sasuke gave his head a nod yes to answer the question.

"Did he ever give you a reason as to why?"

Kakashi received another nod, he was hoping for a more detailed answer.

"What was that reason Sasuke?"

"Only Master can sleep in a bed pets sleep on the floor."

"Ok but you're not a pet Sasuke and Orochimaru isn't here anymore. You're free from him."

"Does that make you my Master then?"

Sasuke asked with genuine confusion in his voice and on his face. This conversation was growing harder and harder by the minute for Kakashi. To actually have Sasuke thinking that he was going to be his new master. In that moment Kakashi could have screamed till his lungs burned and went on a witch hunt for Orochimaru. If he could he would have him chained up and being tortured for months on end until he died from blood loss. Kakashi had to take a deep breath though he couldn't do that right now. Right now he had to fix Sasuke and get him back to at least half of who he was before all of this.

"You don't have a master Sasuke. You don't belong to anyone but yourself. You are your own master you are the one that decides what you want to do. You're not a pet, you're not beneath anyone nor do you have to obey and follow those rules Orochimaru had for you. You don't have to sleep on the floor. You can sleep in a bed like everyone else does."

"But Master…"

"Not master his name is Orochimaru Sasuke not master. You are not in the Sound he's not here to hurt you. No one is going to hurt you especially him. It's okay to sleep in a bed. It's okay to eat and to shower alone. It's okay to talk and to look at people. It's okay. I know this is confusing for you but deep down you know that this is okay. You know that what he did to you was wrong. You know that you didn't deserve anything he did to you that it's not your fault. I know it's hard and might seem weird at first, but can you try for me please."

"Master…"

"Orochimaru that's his name remember."

Sasuke looked down trying to find the strength and courage deep down inside of him to refer to Orochimaru by his name and not by master. He had beaten it into him over the six months that he was there for it just all seemed natural to live the way he was. However, if Kakashi wasn't lying to him which Sasuke believed in his heart that he hadn't lied to him yet then he had to try and readjust to life this way. As Sasuke thought about it the life that Kakashi was talking about didn't seem very scary. Kakashi hadn't punished him when he looked at him or when he told Kakashi what happened six months ago. The things Kakashi was talking about sounded really nice he hated taking a shower with Orochimaru and he hated being hungry and not allowed to eat anything. Sasuke had looked at the bed last night and it looked comfy and warm it took every ounce of strength he had not to just crawl under the blankets and sleep. However, out of fear of being punished he didn't and he slept on the floor like he was told to. The floor however, did nothing to help his injuries and his sore body. The life Kakashi was talking about sounded like heaven to Sasuke's mind right in that moment.

"Orochimaru he won't punish me?"

"Sasuke look at me please."

Sasuke brought his head up slightly just enough to be looking at Kakashi.

"Orochimaru is never going to touch you again. I won't let him hurt you or anyone else for that matter. Inside this house you are safe no one is going to make you do something you don't want to. You are your own master you decide what you want to do. You decide if you want to eat or shower or sleep. You are the one that decides what you want to do with your life. You are free from Orochimaru."

At those five words those simple five words Sasuke broke. Before he could even realise how strong of an effect those five words had on himself he was crying. He had been waiting to hear those words for six months now and just hearing them was enough to completely break down. He was free from all the pain and torture that Orochimaru put him through. His mind was still a complete mess he was still scared and confused and in pain, but he was free from more pain and humiliation that was to come from Orochimaru. He was finally free from him. Kakashi had to admit he was surprised that Sasuke broke down so quickly after what he said. However, he could understand that hearing that he was free from Orochimaru and all the torture that he put him through it only made sense. Sasuke had spent six months at Orochimaru's mercy and he didn't even know it was that long. Six months of pain and depression and despair all built up had finally came crashing down from hearing those five words. Kakashi couldn't help it he knew he shouldn't that it would probably scare Sasuke in the mindset that he was in but he couldn't help it. Kakashi reached out and pulled Sasuke into a hug and held him as he cried his heart out. Sasuke was in so much pain both mentally and physically that he didn't even fight Kakashi's hold. He actually found himself embracing it and cuddling closer to Kakashi. It had been so long since he had been hugged that in that moment Sasuke felt like it was saving his very soul from total darkness.

After a few minutes when Sasuke was calmed down and the tears have long slowed down Kakashi pulled away. He gently wiped away any traces of the tears from Sasuke's cheeks. Kakashi could see the pure exhaustion in Sasuke's eyes.

"Come on why don't you curl up into bed and get some sleep you look beyond exhausted."

"I'm always tired."

"I know let's work on fixing that ok?"

Sasuke just gave a small nod his eyes were so heavy he could barely keep them open. Kakashi gave a small smile even though you couldn't see it, before helping to get Sasuke onto his feet and over to the bed. Sasuke was sore and in pain still from everything in the past months and recent events. Once Sasuke was in bed Kakashi covered him up with the blanket and before Kakashi could even think about leaving the room Sasuke was already fast asleep. Kakashi couldn't help but smile when he looked down at Sasuke passed out in the bed. You could tell he had barely slept when he was in the Sound. He had dark circles under his eyes that looked like someone had painted black lines under his eyes. Kakashi made his way out of the room closing the door behind him. He was going to let Sasuke sleep as long as he wanted his body definitely was screaming for it and Kakashi was going to give it to him. He was happy that Sasuke finally broke down now maybe Kakashi could get Sasuke back to normal.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was dark and cold just like it always was. The pain in his body was radiating its way all throughout. He didn't know if it was day or night or even what day it was, but he knew that it would be a long time before he ever found out. He was going to die in this place; he accepted that a long time ago. He would die in this cold dark place, where everyone would think he was an exile and traitor. He didn't sleep, it wasn't safe to sleep. If he wasn't in this room he was in his master's chambers on the floor. Sleep was never allowed. There were rules and rules were important. If he was a good boy and followed the rules then he wouldn't be punished. He had to behave and do as master asked. He tried to be a good boy, but sometimes his master asked him to do things that he just couldn't do yet. When they were training master always pushed him really hard and he couldn't always handle it. His body was exhausted and weak from all the training and everything else. He couldn't do certain things when he was told to. That always made master really angry and punish him.

The door to the room creaked opened and master walked in. He didn't look happy, but he never did look happy when he saw him. He knew that there would be pain to come his way. He must have done something wrong. Master walked over to him and didn't even give him a chance to say anything. He was grabbed by the hair and dragged over to the metal table in the room. Master strapped him down to it after stripping him of his clothes. He hated when his master would do this to him. He knew that he must have done something wrong, but he just didn't know what. Now he was going to be tortured for it and he had no idea why. His body was already in unbearable pain he wasn't going to be able to handle anymore. He saw master picking up a scalpel and started to cut his already damaged body. The torture went on for hours and hours and just when he thought he couldn't handle anymore; his master started a whole new level of torture. At first he thought that being raped would get easier as time went on, but he was wrong so horribly wrong. Each time it felt like the first, the pain was horrific and it always made him scream out.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled trying to get the young injured teenager to wake up. At his name being yelled Sasuke's eyes snapped open to see Kakashi sitting on the bed beside him.

"Hey it's okay. You were having a bad dream."

Sasuke looked around the room to realise that he was not in that room. He could see the sunlight coming into the room through the window and he felt more at ease. There was never sunlight in that room or anywhere in the Sound. He looked over at Kakashi and could see the concern on his face. Sasuke sat up and leaned his back against the pillows behind him.

"What's on your mind Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked down trying to get the courage to speak freely. He knew Kakashi said he could, but he couldn't help that voice in the back of his head.

"Sasuke look at me please."

Sasuke put his head back up so he could look at Kakashi. He had to get used to be able to do this again.

"I can see there's something you want to talk about. It's okay to speak freely Sasuke. You can say whatever is on your mind."

"I'm confused."

"Confused about what?"

Kakashi kept his voice soft and gentle. He didn't want to sound demanding or intimidating.

"Part of my mind knows that what happened was wrong. That the rules he had were a means to control, but there's this other part of my mind that tells me the opposite. It's like my brain is at war with itself all the time and I don't know what half to go with. There's a voice in my mind that keeps telling me the same things he used to tell me. I don't know how to make it stop. Everything just feels weird and confusing."

"That's understandable. You've spent six months in the Sound Sasuke. Orochimaru would have said some horrible things to you. He would have made you do things you didn't want to do. You got used to living that way and in order to survive your mind allowed you to believe what was happening was normal. Now that you are back in Konoha; your mind is reminding you that what happened in the Sound wasn't normal. That's why you're conflicted. It's going to take some time for that half of your mind to realise that what happened was wrong. You just need to remember that what he did to you was wrong and not your fault. You were a victim Sasuke. You didn't deserve anything he did to you or made you do."

"He had rules and I did my best to follow them, but when I didn't he would punish me. I always knew why he was angry except this one time. He came into the room and he was so angry. He didn't talk and I had no idea what I had done to make him so mad. He tortured me for hours and then raped me for hours more. I don't know what I did wrong and he never told me."

"Sasuke listen to me. You did nothing wrong. Orochimaru is a monster. He wants the Sharigan and he did all of this just to get it. There was nothing that you did wrong. You could have followed every single rule perfectly and he still would have hurt you for no reason. I know it's hard to move on and get passed what happened. It's going to take some time, but you can do this. Sasuke you survived six months in that place, you survived. You can survive this. You're confused right now, but in a week things will make more sense and a week from then it'll make even more sense. You just need to take it one day at a time."

"He'll come back for me."

"I'm not going to lie to you Sasuke. Orochimaru will come back for you and he will do whatever he can to get you back. Konoha won't allow it though Sasuke. I will protect you from him. We will figure something out to kill Orochimaru and keep you safe. What you need to focus on is healing and getting better. I'll focus and worry about everything else."

"I can't survive going through that again."

"You won't have to. I will figure this out Sasuke. You can't stress out about this; stress will only prolong your healing. You need to get better. Now lie down and get some sleep. I'll be here to wake you up if you have another nightmare."

Sasuke just gave a nod. He was tired and sleeping in a bed again after so long really was like heaven. He laid back down and closed his eyes. He felt better knowing Kakashi was there to keep him safe.

Tsunade was sitting down at her desk in the Hokage Tower. She had just gotten back from seeing Danzou in one of the cells in the basement. He claimed that he was innocent and didn't do anything wrong. She had no doubt that he did in fact sell Sasuke to Orochimaru, but the problem was she needed more proof then what Orochimaru said. It was clear that Danzou wasn't going to confess to what he had done. If he didn't confess and they found no evidence to prove what Orochimaru had said then it was just someone's word against his. Even if they were able to get Sasuke to talk it wouldn't be enough proof. They needed paperwork or something that she can use to justify an execution. Gai and Asuma were tearing apart Danzou's office and home to see if they could find anything. She could only keep him in jail for so long before she would have to release him. He would never be on the council again, but that wasn't enough for what he had done to Sasuke. If Tsunade had it her way she would remove all of the council members and find new ones. The three she had seemed to be very old fashioned and judgemental. She needed ones she could trust and had the best interest of not just the village, but the people in it. She could understand sacrificing one to save a whole, but that one in this situation was a thirteen year old boy.

Tsunade was hoping that Kakashi would have been able to get Sasuke to talk about what happened. Right now Sasuke was her main concern. There is no telling just how deep the mental abuse went. He was just a kid; he didn't deserve any of this. The door to her office opened and Asuma and Gai walked through.

"Tell me you found something."

"There was nothing in his office." Gai said

"There was however, some paperwork in his home." Asuma said as he handed over the papers he found.

Tsunade flipped through them as she read what they held. Sure enough there was a contract between Danzou and Orochimaru. This was what she needed to make sure Danzou couldn't hurt anyone ever again. She looked up to see Asuma and Gai's faces.

"Danzou will be executed. This will cause problems within Konoha. Danzou is in charge of the ANBU and Root. Some will be understanding and accept what Danzou has done and some will not. Until we are able to not only kill Orochimaru, but find out which ninja can be trusted I want you to keep a close eye on Sasuke and Kakashi. There are a lot of ninja in the village that fear and respect Kakashi. I'm not worried about those ninja I'm worried about the ones stupid enough to try something against him."

"We escorted Sasuke and Kakashi home earlier. We'll keep an eye out and make sure they are safe." Gai said

"How was Sasuke?"

"He's not good. He has Stockholm, how deep it goes we aren't sure yet. Kakashi is trying to work it out. When we left Sasuke was asleep." Asuma said

"It'll take some time. He spent six months in the Sound at Orochimaru's mercy. There really is no telling what things he did to him. All we can do is offer our support and protection. Kakashi will be able to get Sasuke back on track I'm sure of it. This will just take some time."

"I can't believe we just left him there. We should have done something from the start." Gai said

"We didn't even know where the Sound was. Once we found it I sent Kakashi and a team to get Sasuke out. We had no idea Danzou had anything to do with this. For all we knew Sasuke left willingly." Tsunade said

"That doesn't make what happened any better. Nor does it make any of us feel better." Asuma said

"I know, but we can't change the past. All we can do is try and fix the present and change the future. We need to come up with a plan for Orochimaru. He needs to be killed. I want you to get a squad together and come up with a plan. When you have, let me know and if I think it will work I'll clear it. Let's help Sasuke the best way we know how. Leave the healing to Kakashi."

"Yes Hokage-Sama." Both Gai and Asuma said.

They left the office to try and come up with a squad for this mission. They had to be smart, but they also had to be fast. Orochimaru wouldn't lay low for very long. He wanted Sasuke and he wasn't going to stop until he got him. They had to move fast before a war broke out.

_A/N: Okay I know it's short, but I just figured out what I am going to do with this story. I'm trying to not make this like Nightmare. The story idea is close to the same and I don't want to always use Itachi as a means to kill Orochimaru. So I'm trying to come up with a different route to take this. I think I have it figured out so just be patient with me while I work out the kinks._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_A/N: Okay I really hope people won't be mad at me for this, but I just can't do this story any longer. It's going nowhere and I have nothing, not an idea, not inspiration just nothing. So I'm going to wrap it up real quick and yes it will probably suck and for that I'm sorry. This story is just so much like nightmare and I find myself having a really hard time coming up with ideas that make this different than Nightmare. One the plus side once this story and Nightmare is complete I will be going back to do the sequels to my Naruto stories. So yes this ending will probably suck, but at least you are just one story away from sequels. So again I apologise for this shitty ending, but hey at least it's an ending._

It had been three long horrible months for Sasuke, but now things were finally starting to look up. The last three months had been hard and confusing for him. He was constantly battling with his mind and his heart. His heart knew that Kakashi was safe and he could trust him, but his mind was screaming otherwise at him. When Kakashi had told him he would need to reprogram his mind he honestly didn't expect it to be this hard, but it was. There had been many bumps in the road along the way. There had been a few times when he was around the others that he didn't know what to say or how to act. There had been more than one occasion where someone would have to correct him and let him know that he was doing the wrong thing. At first it was extremely awkward to be around them especially Naruto. Naruto had of course apologised for all the horrible things he had said to him and Sasuke had told him he understood. After all Naruto didn't know the truth and Sasuke knew that if he had he would have never said those things. If Sasuke was honest if the situation was reversed he would have reacted the exact same way as Naruto had.

Kakashi had been his rock through all of this. They still lived together in Kakashi's home and Kakashi had made it very clear that he didn't want Sasuke to leave and Sasuke was fine with that. Sasuke wasn't in a hurry to live all alone again. He had been alone in that room for six months and each second he wished that he could see Kakashi again. In the end Kakashi had done exactly what Sasuke knew he would do. Kakashi had saved him and brought him back to who he used to be. The last three months were unbelievably hard, but they were worth it. Kakashi truly had been Sasuke's life line throughout all of this. He had gotten him through the nightmares, the fog and even helped him gain weight. No matter how hard it was Kakashi had stood by him and was patient and Sasuke could never thank him enough for it.

Asuma and Gai hadn't let him down either. They had put a squad together that consisted of thirty Jounin and high ranking Chounin to go with them. They had been gone for a month and when they came back Orochimaru was dead as was Kabuto. They were all injured and needed some time off, but they had done it and because of them Sasuke was safe once again. Danzou was executed for his actions and after three months Konoha seemed to be getting back into the normal routine of things. At first there were ninjas and even some villagers that were angry at Sasuke for all of this trouble. Once some time had gone by people moved on from it and new problems came up to distracted everyone. Sasuke was more than happy to be back in the background and not in the limelight. Now everyone was busy being focused on the Akatsuki, a new organization that are going around trying to capture all the tail beast demons. Kakashi had explained it to him and even told him how his brother was a part of it. Kakashi wanted to let him know, because of the obvious reasons. Kakashi was worried how Sasuke would react in the field if it ever came down to them having to fight. Kakashi knew that in time Sasuke would be at the same level as Itachi, but he didn't know if Sasuke truly had it in him to kill his older brother.

Sasuke had been honest with Kakashi and did admit that he didn't think his heart would let him to do it. Sasuke had explained that even though Itachi had killed the clan it was hard for him to see him as an evil person. It made sense to Kakashi; growing up Itachi was very attentive to Sasuke and you could tell he loved him. Having to face Itachi would be difficult for Sasuke and Kakashi was hoping he would be there for when the day came.

Sasuke was getting ready to head out. Kakashi had been on a mission for the last two days and Sasuke was heading out to train with Naruto. They had been getting closer since everything with Orochimaru came out. Sasuke had to admit it was nice to have a close friend after so long. Sasuke would never regret his decision to not kill Naruto. He knew he made the right choice and he would never regret it. He was just glad that Naruto was finally able to forgive himself and get past all the guilt. The experience had brought them closer and even the rest of the Rookies had grown closer to Sasuke. Sasuke made sure he had everything he needed before he headed out to meet Naruto.

Sasuke never would have thought a year ago that he would be living with Kakashi and actually had friends. What happened to him was horrible and he would always carry it with him. After all scars only fade, they never disappear. However, he did come out of this a stronger and better person. His life had taken a drastic change, but he couldn't say that he wasn't happy that it had. After his family's death Sasuke never thought he would ever feel cared for or even care for others again. He didn't want to feel the devastation of losing someone again; but now he couldn't imagine going back to being alone. The six months in the Sound had changed everything and Sasuke finally felt like he had a life once again. It had been hard, but at least now Sasuke could live again and he felt that with his friends and new family by his side there was nothing he couldn't do.

The End


End file.
